Cooper Neilson
by CreamBombSugarLoafie
Summary: The title speaks for itself. I've picked through Cooper's brain from what I know and came up with a sweet guy on the inside, no lie. But he's still a jerk-off on the ouside, right? Please Read and Review my fisrt FanFic! More Chapters up Soon!
1. Chapter One: Cooper's Introduction

Once there lived a ballet dancer named Cooper Neilson

Once there lived a ballet dancer named Cooper Neilson. He was extremely talented and had an overwhelming amount of fans. He lived in New York where he was a principle dancer in the American Ballet Company (ABC). He performed in all of their major ballets. He enjoyed this a lot, but want he wanted most was to choreograph. Jonathan- ABC's director- wouldn't let him choreograph anything but the American Ballet Academy (ABA)'s student workshop at the end of the year.

Cooper hated this, but he didn't want to get kicked out of the company or anything. He thought he knew why Jonathan wouldn't let him choreograph: Kathleen. Kathleen Donahue was Jonathan's wife. She and Cooper had been dating for 6 years. Cooper was more in love with her than he even knew he could be. He was planning on marrying her soon. But one day, out of no where, she told him she was leaving him- for Jonathan Reeves. Though Jonathan denied that that was the reason.

Cooper couldn't believe it. He had loved Kathleen. He thought that she had loved him, because she certainly acted like she did. Cooper found out that Kathleen and Jonathan had been having a secret affair for 2 whole years without him knowing it. Cooper was so angry he started calling Kathleen names that he never ever dreamed of calling her when he was dating her. 

He had to leave the country and when he did, he went insane. He started drinking like crazy, night and day, night and day. All her did was drink. That and search for ballet dancers. When he found on, he either made her drunk, or made he loved her. Then he would take her back to his hotel room and dump them the next morning. He knew it was wrong, and he would never usually do that, but he was still pissed off at Kathleen.

When he returned to New York he pretty much ignored everyone except this pretty blond girl. He didn't know who she was, but he kept on running into her. He had offered to help her with her bangs, but before she looked to see who it was, she said no. Cooper saw that when she realized it was him, that she wished she had said yes, but she didn't want to look stupid so she didn't change her mind. Cooper didn't really mind, he thought it was even sort of funny how she reacted when she saw who he was.

He had met Kathleen by offering to help her carry her ballet notes. Then he fell I love with her. He was a little freaked out by meeting this new girl like this. She and Kathleen were the only 2 girls ever to refuse his help. He wanted to have someone to love again, but he was just sort of freaked out anyway.

Cooper was talking to a girl at a ballet party when Jonathan said he needed him. He walked over to this lady, telling Cooper she was his fan and her husband had just died. Cooper made some rude remarks before turning his charm back on to meet the woman. They were talking when suddenly someone passing by rammed her into Cooper. It was her! She was wearing this blue dress and Cooper thought she looked beautiful, she was really hot he thought. She apologized and Jonathan introduced her to the fan. Cooper made some sly flirty remarks to Jody Sawyer before she left. He watched her go and felt his heart leap out his body and follow her.


	2. Chapter Two: Cooper's Problem

Cooper: Chapter 2 ****

Cooper: Chapter 2

Cooper saw Kathleen and his heart jumped. She looked so beautiful. He got her a tall glass of wine and walked over to her. Some fans complemented him, and he complemented Kathleen. She seemed really uncomfortable with him standing there. She dragged him off back into the auditorium. She told him to stop touching her, but her quickly defended himself. How come the danced so well together is she loved someone else so much? She snapped back at him that she was acting, because that was her job. Then she stomped off again. Cooper wanted to smash his glass, but he drank the rest of it instead.

Cooper went back to his small apartment and fell asleep.

A few days later he went to his jazz class. His jazz class had always been fun, a lot more fun then the stupid ABC rehearsals or something. Sometimes Jonathan made great ballets, and they were fun, but making them was another story. He was always so up tight.

He ran into the class late, but no one cared, another reason to like this better than ABC. He warmed up and saw Jody. He wasn't sure it was her at first, but then he saw her face. He danced the whole routine and then watched her dance it. He and the guys were checking out the girls, and he was mostly looking at Jody.

After the class he rushed out to chase after Jody. He invited her back to his place for desert, but he couldn't find any…

Cooper really liked Jody. She was pretty, she was smart and funny, she was a wonderful dancer, and she was perfect. She was not just another one of his random girlfriends. He really liked her. But she was going to break his heart. He couldn't just be her boyfriend. He was too afraid of getting hurt. But he had to get her. Jonathan would get her for his company and he couldn't let him. He had gotten his girl. Now he had to get all his other girls, including Jody. But he couldn't. He was so confused.


	3. Chapter Three: Cooper's Loss

COOPER: CHAPTER THREE ****

COOPER: CHAPTER THREE

Cooper watched as Jody ran away from him… and over to Charlie Simms. He had tried his best to get her back, but she wouldn't give in so easily again. He had treated her like shit, and they both knew it. How could he have been so stupid?

First to lose Kathleen, the woman he had loved more than anything, and now Jody. Jody Sawyer was different. She was strong… she was talented… she was beautiful. She was kind and sweet and smart. But she wasn't Cooper's anymore.

He had given her up, like all the others. But she wasn't like the others. Cooper loved Jody. But her broke her heart. He had to win her back… at least, now he had her in his new company.

Charlie Simms… wouldn't do that to Jody. He knew exactly what she was, a dream, a perfect girl, and he wouldn't let her go. Cooper watched as Jody hugged him. He had never seen her smile that way around himself. She looked at Charlie and smiled sweetly, knowing this was the man who would never hurt her. Cooper had never seen her happier. And then, the kiss. Jody and Charlie leaned forward and kissed each other.

Cooper's heart fell through the floor as they walked towards him, hand in hand. He felt like shit… was this how Jody had felt that night? How could he be such an idiot? To put this much pain into Jody's precious heart.

'I have to get her back. I swear, some how, I will.'


End file.
